Escape
by CrimsonTears009
Summary: When Kyo makes a plan to get away from the zodiac, Yuki finds out and insists to come with him. But, will they be able to escape from Akito's grasp? Or wil they recive AKito's wrath? ShounenAi
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Escape  
**Author: Tera  
Pairing(s): Will devlop as stry goes on. main/KyoXYuki minor/HaruXMomiji, HiroXKisa; (minor pairings may change)  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, violence, angst, romance, cursing, OOC character (sometimes), Akito bastardizing, shoujo-ai (hints)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Tayaka-sama.  
Note: In the first chapter, Yuki is rather OOC. The first chapter is a prologue. Read and Review!

* * *

"That's it! Finished!" I exclaimed in triumph, jumping up in excitement. My eyes shined happily as they fondly and proudly gazed down at the notebook I was holding in my hands. I had finally done it. I had figured out a way to escape from the zodiac. It was all here, on the page! If everything went this way, I could finally be free of the zodiac members and live a normal, reclusive life. But it had to be carried out in the way that I had depicted it- exactly.

I ran a hand through my orange hair, grinning with anticipation for the beginning of my plan. I resolved on a week from today. That would give me time to prepare and work it out. A week seemed so long though. I was so ecstatic that I didn't notice my door had been opened or someone else was in the room with me until my notebook was snatched from my hands. Stupidly, I turned to see the intruder. At the sight of Yuki, I glared and gritted my teeth.

He held the book tauntingly in front of me. "What is the stupid cat writing? A journal is it?" Yuki asked in a mocking voice. I felt like clawing his face so much so that he could never smirk at me like that again. Slowly, he ran his hand over the bindings and flipped open the book. I pounced at him, attempting to stop him from reading the book.

Yuki easily evaded me and sent me onto the floor. He held me down firmly with his foot. I reeled under him and attempted to get up. He flipped to the page I was just on. As he read the perfect plan, his eyes showed no emotion. He finally dropped the book next to my head. I looked up, scared, because if he told Akito, well… To my displeasure, his bangs hid his eyes from my view.

"You m-made that u-up?" he stuttered. A nodded slowly. Being unable to see this motion since his eyes were hidden, I spoke up.

"Yes, I did," I said with a confidence that betrayed my true feelings of worry and anxiety. Suddenly, Yuki took his foot up. I didn't move, unsure of what was going to happen next. Yuki knew. He knew what I was trying to do. My worries were cut short when two, determined and narrow eyes hovered over my own.

"I'm coming too," his voice cracked with the desperation that he hid. Realization dawned on me. This was Yuki, not my rival, but the boy who was Akito's toy. I should have thought of that before I began to think of possible ways Akito would have me punished. I got up, pushing Yuki away roughly. I turned away, and picked up my notebook. Turning back around to face Yuki, I sneered at him.

"Why would I do_ that?_" I hissed. Yuki glared at me. This was taking some control on both of our parts not to punch the other with all force he had. It was a while before Yuki responded.

"Because I-"Yuki faltered, all hate for me gone. God, this guy was a real mystery. One second he'd be fuming, the next fumbling over his words carelessly. I smirked mockingly and he glared at me. It was obvious he didn't wish to explain his reasons to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tohru popped her head into the room.

"Kyo, dinner is ready. Oh, hello Yuki! I was just going to get you also. Well, dinner is ready. I'm happy that you're getting along," she smiled. Before I could correct her, she had already left. Casting one final glare at Yuki, I made my way to the dinner, Yuki glaring at the back of my head all the way there.

Dinner was silent for the most part. Thru kept attempting to make conversation, but was replied with a short answer or a grunt from either Yuki or myself. Shigure was in hiding from his editor, who was threatening suicide outside his study. Once dinner was over, Yuki disappeared quickly. I helped Tohru with the dishes. She had given up on conversation and remained silent.

As I headed back up into my room, I quickly slid the door closed behind me. I slid down to the floor, burying my head in my hands. This wasn't good so far. Yuki knew, and he was going to whatever he could to get into my plan. What I didn't expect was when I opened my eyes to find the rat on my bed, lazily flipping through the pages of my notebook. He looked over to me, nodded at my presence. He then went back to reading.

He acted as if this was normal. Like it was _his_ room. I was speechless at the sight, anger boiling up inside my veins. What was _he_ doing in _my_ room reading **my** journal… well more like previous escape plans. He closed the book and put it to the side.

"So, you've actually given good thought in this. Made plans and thought them through, I'm impressed," he said, but without any mocking or sarcasm in his voice. There was something there, something unreadable. He moved from the bed to stand in front of me. I was surprised as I saw his eyes. They were clouded in emotion, some desperation, other bits of fear, and hope. I was taken aback by this free flood of feelings.

"I'm coming with you… I _need_ to come with you," Yuki said quietly, and firmly. His eyes flooded with fear as they widened. I wondered what the cause of this reaction was. Then it dawned on me.

"Akito?" I asked. Yuki's eyes dropped as he nodded. I should have guessed. Akito had been demanding Yuki's presence more often lately. This had caused the rat to become more jumpy and aloof. Whenever he would return, he would lock himself in his room. Not having the vaguest idea what Akito had done to him, but knowing what Akito was capable was, I nodded.

"He…he …" Yuki looked up. I nearly stumbled backwards at the tears clouded up in his eyes. Was this really the rat that I despised? "I just need to get away from them." He raised his head with resounding determination and emotion. I nodded.

"Fine," I growled, pushing past him. Yuki smirked thankfully. I took the book off of my bed and kicked open a floorboard where I kept anything important. Yuki looked over to see in it, but I blocked his view.

"We leave in a weak. You can't keep up, I'm leaving you," I growled, knowing that wasn't true. Yuki knew my plan and where I was going and my whole route. Yuki nodded, obliging to the date. He then left and I sighed again. This was risky enough when it was just the two of us. But now… now I had to take Yuki into account also. This was going to be hard….

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Escape**

Author: Tera

Pairings: Will devlop as stry goes on. main/KyoXYuki minor/HaruXMomiji, HiroXKisa; (minor pairings may change)

Warnings: Shounen-ai, violence, angst, romance, cursing, OOC character (sometimes), Akito bastardizing, shoujo-ai (hints)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Tayaka-sama.

Notes: A bit of drama for this chapter.

* * *

Kyo sat alone in his room, contemplating what he was about to do the next day. Tohru had gone over to spend the night with Kagura. Those two had spent a lot of time 'bonding' lately and who knows why they needed to have sleepovers almost twice a week. Tohru had been rather taken aback at Kyo's goodbye to her. He had become all emotional and rested himself on her shoulder, the Sohma's way of getting close to a person without transforming. He had actually hugged her, causing him to turn into his cat form. But, he had grown close to Tohru over the time they were together. He had come to love her like a sister, and it was hard knowing this was the last time he would see her if everything went well.

Tohru has not known what to do and just stood there stupidly, stuttering her questions of his actions. When he hugged her and turned into a cat, she began to give her apologies. Kyo had told her not to worry and watched as Yuki gave her his usually farewell and she was off. Yuki gave him a glare.

"You know that was very obvious that something was different. Unless you want her to figure it out before anything can be done, act like a baka," Yuki hissed. Kyo growled at him, but since he was in his cat form, he was unable to do anything about it. So he stalked away to his room.

Now, he was thinking of everything that he had to do. Yuki and himself had reconfigured the plan just enough to help include Yuki in it. They had also made a map of where they would be going. It was strange how they could be compatible if it helped to attain their goal. Kyo glanced over as the door opened. Yuki entered the room. Kyo went back to staring at the ceiling. Yuki took a seat at Kyo's desk.

"Will you miss it?" Kyo suddenly asked. Yuki looked up from the notebook to give Kyo a questioning look. The latter teen missed the look given to him as he was staring off into space. Yuki was used to this now. Kyo had been less argumentative lately and more pensive.

"Miss what?" he asked blandly. He didn't really care what Kyo was worrying over, as long as it didn't interfere with their escape plan. He was anxious to be free of the Sohma grasp where he was just another pawn in Akito's game. Honestly, it wouldn't have been possible for him to do if Kyo hadn't devised the plan. He hated to admit it, but he was indebted to the cat.

"This. Tohru. You know. The ways that she is always helping us, caring for us. Aren't you going to miss any of it?" Kyo asked, finally looking over to hear Yuki's response. Yuki just glared bitterly at the ground.

"Miss the constant reminders that we aren't normal, the taunting of Akito, being surrounded by everyone else who is like _us._ Do you think that Tohru is actually doing this for us? No. It's just her nature. She likes to take care of people and things. She does this because that's the way she is. If she goes anywhere else with anyone else, she'll be the same," Yuki said in a monotone. Kyo stared at him. Neither of them had held any bitterness towards the other lately, as it was needed to get along if they were to pull of their escape. But what and _how_ Yuki just said that hit something in Kyo.

"No. Don't say that," he hissed. Yuki glared over at him.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Yes, I'm going to miss this place so much. I wish I could bring Honda-san with me.' Is that what you were expecting from the rat? What you expected Mr. Perfect to say? Well, I don't think that. I don't think like that, that isn't me," he said in a dangerous tone. Kyo was rather jolted by Yuki's new attitude. Or maybe this was the true Yuki that no one knew.

"Stop it," Yuki hissed, turning away from Kyo's gaping expression. He knocked over some artifacts on the neko's desk. Kyo shot up, glaring daggers at the nezumi. Yuki turned around, smirking mockingly. What he was trying to do, Kyo didn't know. They needed to get along if they were going to get away. What _was_ he thinking at this point. Kyo tried to keep himself in check as Yuki knocked over more of his desk decorations. Kyo then lunged at him, ad Yuki easily dodged.

As punches and kicks were thrown, it ended up with Kyo panting heavily and both of them cut up pretty badly. Yuki turned and headed out of the room. Kyo punched the wall in frustration. _'What the HELL! If he is going to be like THAT it won't WORK! God DAMN IT!_' Kyo thought to himself, collapsing on his bed. As he went though all possible reasoning why the rat would be like that, and he came up with nothing. _'Wait…'_ Kyo sat up and scurried to look at all the papers that were on his desk. The map and plan were missing. Kyo ran out of his room.

Kyo flew over to Yuki's room and slammed open the door. Yet no one was in there. Kyo turned and went back to his room, grabbing the bag he had packed for there upcoming escape. He opened his drawer and stuffed some extra cash into his wallet. Kyo, not wanting to arouse suspicion in Shigure, scaled the jump from his window. As he jumped down, he landed on all fours gracefully before tearing off in the direction that he and Yuki had decided on.

* * *

Yuki's plan had worked perfectly. He hadn't wanted to trail along with the cat for the whole trip, as it was more of a chance they would be caught. He had decided to start a fight with him and get the papers, and it had worked out perfectly. Now, he was on his way out. He had given himself a good three hours before the stupid neko would realize what had happened, and by then, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Yuki would follow the plan directly, going the exact way they had decided, for he had no time to preplan.

"Shit," he cursed to himself. He had forgotten about the path they had decided on. It was to keep other off of their trail, but it was hard to get by. Yuki now faced a rocky climb up to the top, where the first check point was. He heaved his bag over his back and began to ascend the treacherous wall of stones.

Yuki glowered at the rocks as he got stuck on the side of the rocks. He was dangling dangerously high and the wounds from the fight earlier with Kyo left him rather weak. His hand slipped slightly and Yuki's bag went tumbling down to the ground. Yuki cursed fervently under his breath. He pulled himself up and began climbing up higher. As he was about to reach the top, his foot slipped and he hit his head. Everything went black as his grip went loose.

* * *

Kyo neared the large rock wall on which the first check point was located. It was a cave that they would be using, and if he was right, Yuki would be there. Any later, and he wouldn't have been able to get out, so he was glad he figured it out when he did. Ayame and Shigure were planning a 'get together' and they would be everywhere and it would be impossible to get out.

With the cat's ability to see in the dark, he noticed a stray backpack on the ground. He stopped and picked it up. It was defiantly from Yuki as the plans were stuffed into the back pocket. Kyo examined everything around him. Something wasn't right. Yuki wouldn't just let his backpack leave evidence of his presence lazily. Kyo searched the surroundings until his eyes landedon a small ball of grey fur.

"Oh shit." he muttered.

* * *

Review Please! 


End file.
